Dalton Fight Club
by bouncingblondeferret
Summary: "Dalton Academy is well known for its zero-tolerance on bullying policy. It is that policy that allows our school to be safe learning environment, free from fear of harassment," the Dean paced behind of her desk. "Why, then, do I have two boys sitting in front of me, clearly bruised and cut-up from a fight?" Her gaze fell sternly on Hunter and Jeff. Niff and Huntbastian oneshot.


**A/N: I can't stop writing Niff so this happened, set during season 4 and ignoring the steroids storyline**

"Duval, get out," Hunter pointed to the open door he had just walked through.

Nick was lying on top of Jeff (thankfully for Hunter, both were wearing clothes for once) making out with the him on his bed in Hunter and Jeff's dorm room.

Nick grumbled but stood up, picking his blazer up off the floor before giving his boyfriend a parting kiss and closing the door behind himself.

"You couldn't have been a little more polite?" Jeff turned to his roommate.

"It's almost past curfew, he has to go back to his own room," Hunter shrugged.

"Like you never break curfew," Jeff scoffed. "It's not like it's actually enforced."

"I only broke it twice when rehearsals went over-time, I had feasible excuses. Duval sucking your face is not a reasonable excuse."

"Would it be a reasonable excuse if it was Sebastian in here making out with you? I've seen the way you look at him and I bet you wouldn't mind breaking curfew if it were him–" Hunter shoved Jeff, knocking over a desk chair and sending Jeff stumbling.

Jeff merely smirked, sensing that what he said was true – Hunter did like Sebastian in that way. "Or would he have to be doing more than making out to warrant breaking curfew? Those lips would sure feel nice around–" It was Hunter's right hook that shut him up that time.

Jeff retaliated with his own punch to the face, followed by a jab to Hunter's gut.

"That all you got Military boy?" Jeff wasn't sure why he was egging on the bigger boy, but tension had been rising between them since Hunter moved into Jeff's room.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" It wasn't Hunter that asked that, but Sebastian. It seemed their fight hadn't been quiet and there was a gathering crowd of boys at their door.

Hunter blushed red, hoping that Sebastian hadn't heard what they were fighting about.

"I taught him," Nick said, appearing behind their ex-captain.

"You, Duval?" Sebastian asked, incredulous.

"He didn't want to join Dalton Fight Club but he wanted to learn to defend himself so I was happy to teach him," Nick shrugged.

"Wait, there's a Dalton Fight Club?" Hunter found his voice. "Why did no one tell me about that?"

"No one's supposed to talk about it, that was one of the first rules Blaine made when we created the club," Thad piped up.

"Blaine was in it?" Sebastian asked.

"He started it," Nick nodded.

Sebastian looked thrown but his attention was returned to the two roommates when Jeff wiped a trickle of blood from beneath his left eye. "What were you two fighting about anyway?"

Jeff looked to Hunter, he didn't like the Captain but he wasn't cruel enough to expose his secret like that.

"It doesn't matter," Hunter avoided looking at his roommate.

"Jeff?" Nick asked, looking confusedly at his boyfriend.

"Like Hunter said – it doesn't matter," Jeff took one last look at his roommate before turning to Nick. "Can you help me find some ice for my eye?"

"Sure," Nick said, taking Jeff's hand and leading him to the kitchens.

"What the hell was that about, Hunter?" Sebastian repeated once Jeff and Nick were gone.

"I told you, it doesn't matter," Hunter answered resolutely.

"It better not happen again, because if this interferes with Warblers or if a teacher finds out–"

"It's done, alright?" Hunter cut him off. "I'll talk to Sterling when he gets back and we'll sort it out ourselves."

"Good," Sebastian nodded.

"Now all of you clear out, you should all be asleep," Hunter scolded the remaining boys.

Jeff returned half an hour later, the bruise around his eye formed into a deep shade of purple.

"I'm staying with Nick tonight, Thad doesn't mind and I thought you might want some space."

"I got out of hand tonight hitting you," Hunter apologised. "Just, please don't tell anyone, especially Sebastian."

"I won't," Jeff promised. "But you should."

OoOoOoO

"Dalton Academy is well known for its zero-tolerance on bullying policy. It is that policy that allows our school to be safe learning environment, free from fear of harassment," the Dean was pacing behind of her desk. "Why, then, do I have two boys sitting in front of me, clearly bruised and cut-up from a fight?" Her gaze fell sternly on Hunter and Jeff.

Neither boy spoke, so she continued. "I have word that there was a loud crashing noise coming from your room shortly after curfew last night. Does this have anything do to with how either of you sustained your injuries?" Both boys remained silent. "You two were the only people in that dorm room, and the only people sporting bruises. Your honesty here will not go unrewarded."

Hunter finally spoke, telling an abridged version of the events of the previous night. "Jeff and I had a disagreement and it turned physical, but we restrained ourselves before things got too out of hand."

The Dean sighed and sat down behind her desk. "Who threw the first punch?"

Hunter exhaled heavily, "I did."

"He wasn't unprovoked," Jeff added. "I may have said some – uh, things – that I knew would upset him."

"So you're saying you were both equally at fault?" The boys nodded. "One week of campus arrest and after-school detention. We take our no-bullying policy very seriously here."

"Yes, ma'am," they said together.

She dismissed them and Jeff found Nick waiting just outside her office.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She asked us what happened and we told her," Jeff explained. "A week of campus arrest and detentions, but I suppose we deserved it."

"You're still not going to tell me what it was about?"

"I promised him I wouldn't," Jeff shook his head. Nick raised a curious eyebrow. "It's complicated, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you look pretty badass with a black eye and it's kind of a turn on," Nick smirked.

"What's Thad doing after classes today?"

"I think he's got soccer training, why?"

"I'm taking you up on the black eye being a turn on," Jeff grinned.

OoOoOoO

"Tie on the doorknob next time guys, we didn't work out that system for nothing!" Thad shouted, his hands covering his eyes as he hastily retreated from his and Nick's room.

"I've got half a mind to ask to room with you so we don't have to deal with them anymore," Hunter appeared behind Thad.

"The amount of sleep they'd end up losing would be terrible for everyone," Thad shook his head. "And I don't think the walls are soundproof enough for that either."

"Hmm, I suppose," Hunter mused. "So are you in this Dalton Fight Club? I'm intrigued by it."

"I am, I joined when Blaine made it in sophomore year," Thad explained. "He had taken up boxing after his attack to learn to defend himself and he felt that we should have those skills as well. It's not that big of a deal, we just meet every now and then to practise some self-defence and boxing skills."

"And do you accept new members?"

"Not regularly, it's more of an invitation-only kind of thing. People aren't supposed to know about it unless they're in it so we haven't really had any issues before," Thad said. "Anyway, I have to go find somewhere to study without getting my eyes burned by my roommate's naked ass. I'll see you in Warbler rehearsal, Hunter."

"See you," he responded, mulling over their conversation.

OoOoOoO

"Sebastian was staring at your ass again tonight," Jeff said as he and Hunter made their way back from Warbler rehearsal.

"Don't lie to me to, Sterling, it's not helping."

"I'm not lying," Jeff said adamantly. "Your ass, your lips, any part of you that looks good – which is most of it, by the way – he was staring at."

"Saying that he was, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well I'm a big fan of grand romantic gestures, but I'm sure just telling him you like him might help," Jeff shrugged.

Hunter sighed. "I have a girlfriend…"

"You barely talk about her, something tells me she doesn't mean all that much to you."

"Even if that were the case, I just don't know if I could."

"Let's make a deal," Jeff offered. "If you haven't told him by Warbler practice tomorrow, I'll tell him. It's either that or I lock both of you together somewhere, that's how they got me and Nick to finally get together."

"You know what, fine. Deal," Hunter offered a hand and Jeff shook it, confirming their agreement.

OoOoOoO

Hunter barely saw Sebastian the next day and they were almost always surrounded by other people, so he didn't get the chance to talk to him alone. Jeff didn't take that for an excuse and when Hunter told him that he hadn't spoken to Sebastian yet, he knew he'd have to hold up on his end of the deal.

With five minutes remaining of the rehearsal, the Warblers were sitting around discussing potential songs to perform when Jeff stood up on one of the tables.

Hunter's eyes grew wide. "Jeff, don't you dare," he hissed.

Jeff smirked in his direction before speaking. "My fellow Warblers, two of our own are in dire need of our romantic interference," he began. "Though sometimes slightly extreme, the Warblers have done nothing but good for the love lives of its members – with the exclusion of the GAP attack of course, but we don't talk about that anymore."

Jeff scanned the room, taking in the curious expressions of his teammates, noticing the winces of those present during the unspeakable event that Valentine's Day.

"If I have to sit through one more Warbler rehearsal with Hunter and Sebastian mentally undressing each other when they think no one's looking, I may go insane. You two better get your shit together before I do what they did to me and Nick. It worked then and I know where the key to that storage room is." A few eyebrows around the room were raised, but many people seemed to have been expecting the announcement.

Sebastian was staring at Hunter, who was looking anywhere but at the ex-captain. Hunter caught his roommate's eye and Jeff merely shrugged, saying that they had a deal.

Jeff stepped off the table and resumed his seat, looking pointedly at Hunter. The Captain refused to move until he saw Sebastian stand up. Sebastian took a few tentative steps towards Hunter, and when the he realised what the other boy was doing, Hunter stood up as well.

The other boys fell silent, all eyes on their current and former captains as they walked towards each other. With only a few feet between them, they paused, staring straight into each other's eyes.

Sebastian was the one that closed the distance, pressing his lips to Hunter's and tangling one hand in his hair. The Warblers erupted into cheers and catcalls, not unlike they had when Nick and Jeff emerged from the storage room as boyfriends.

When the cheering died down, Hunter and Sebastian were still attached at the mouth and showed no signs of letting up.

"They have months of pent-up sexual frustration to work through," Jeff whispered to Nick. "I'd be surprised if they stopped before dinner."


End file.
